Past Nightmares and Beyond
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: This is based off the Nightmare heist. Its a year and a half after the heist and Shinichi gets a case where Magicians are turning up dead. Kaito is volunteering at the orphanage where Kenta lives at(how the 2 meet in this fic). if you like this that's fine.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=What if Kenta became a criminal(its based off of the nightmare episode)to get revenge on what happened to his dad. It's set a year and a half from the Nightmare heist. Kaito volunteers at the orphanage

Kenta goes to in this and due to the case...it's how he meets Shinichi.

Chapter 1=The Start of Something

Kaito P.O.V

With a wave of my hand, my cards vanished and were replaced by chocolates that I had bought for the kids here. They ran over, excited. I came over twice a week to entertain them. "Arigato,Kaito!"

squealed Katey who was from America. "No problem, Katey-chan. I love to entertain." I said, smileing, making a yellow rose appear and handing it to her.

I then saw Kenta wasn't around. "That boy doesn't seem to like magicians or magic." his caregiver told me. I sighed, not blameing him and left.

-A few days later-

Kaito P.O.V

I arrived to volunteer to see Shinichi and Hattori questioning staff, volunteers, and anyone who may or may not of knowticed anything. I knew why. Magicians were turning up dead lately. Yumi, a fellow volunteer approached me.

"No shows today, Kaito. People are being killed and these detectives are questioning everyone. Turns out it's in this town. We'll most likely not volunteer today." she said.

I looked about. I knew it could only be Kenta. He had a motive and there was evidence in his room. However no one ever thought kid's would kill anyone. I honestly didn't blame him...after what I did. Suddenly a small hand tugged on my sleeve and Kenta

was stareing at me. "Kaito Nee-san, can we talk? It's scary with all the big detectives running around. Can you be with me?" he asked. I noted he was asking me to come alone without anyone.

I put up my poker face and smiled gently at him. "Detectives are the good guys, Kenta. Don't worry." I assured. "Please!" he begged. "Please!" I sighed. He had a horrible mask but after loseing his father I felt horrible for what I did.

Suddenly. "I need to borrow your Nee-chan. Detective business. Told your aid you were here." Shinichi said, taking my hand. I noted he said "chan" instead of "san." and was smirking. I rose an eyebrow at him but he merely smiled at me as he led me into a empty room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Meetings with a Great Detective

Shinichi P.O.V

"Anything you can help us with on these murders?" I asked. "First why don't you tell me your name." He smiled at me. "It's Kuroba Kaito and I volunteer here." he answered. I sighed.

"I figured that you volunteered here. You're a magician, right?" I asked. Kaito nodded his head.

"Is there anyone you suspect that would kill another magician?" I asked. He sighed. "Yes. An accident happened at a Kid heist about a year and a half ago. You remember that kid with me right? Well a lot of staff will think

kids can't kill but I was his babysitter then. Why he knows me." Kaito said.

"Go on." I said.

Kaito P.O.V

Now I had to act as a normal teenager who merely saw the heist a year and a half ago. Well here it goes. "Ever hear of the Nightmare heist?" I asked. "A criminal died in it, trying to kill Kid. Well Kenta is that criminal's son and he saw his dad dead. He had

taken off on me and my childhood friend and saw it by accident and when we caught up to him it was too late. But to me, it's Kenta you need to investigate." I said.

"Thanks and Kaito...you'll need a bodygaurd since he's already tried to get you alone." Shinichi said. I smiled, putting up my poker face acting like a happy-go-lucky teenager. "I'll be fine. Been volunteering here. You should finish your case." I said, smileing.

I always made my poker face stronger when the Nightmare heist was mentioned or there was anything related to Oaji...like father's day or the anniversary of his death.

Silence and then..."Hakuba told me about you. Quite a bit. He may have approached you the wrong way, but I won't. Kaito, if something is wrong, I will litsen. Ok." Shinichi said softly and then left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Looking and Being Caught

Kaito P.O.V

I looked around as Kid for anything. It was my fault Kenta was like this. All my fault! He already killed Jodie Hopper and Yuki Skies. Yuki was an escape artist who traveled with my parents. Now he was dead as well.

I looked through files and anything else that could help when...

The door opened. "For a theif, you don't get the concept that breaking and entering is illegal." came a voice. I wanted to point out that the warden liked my shows and always invited me to have coffee with her...but it was Kaito Kuroba she did this to. Not Kid.

I sighed. "I was there when that Kid's dad died, Meitantei and fellow magicians are now dieing. I feel like I should be doing something." I replied.

Shinichi took my hand and guided me out. "It's late and who knows how long you've been looking through crap." he said gently. "This could get you arrested, Kaito. Get some sleep." He had used my real name. "You knew?" I asked. He nodded. "The way you told me about the

Nightmare heist was a dead giveaway" he answered.

"Oh" I said. "Why haven't you tried to arrest me or anything?"

He frowned. "I can tell this case has upset you and that you are upset about the Nightmare Heist. Kaito, it isn't your fault. Yes, Kenta blames you. I did look at the files and read what happened but you did what you could. At the moment Kenta blames every magician and is going after all of them.

I have seen a lot of people die as a detective and it's not easy. Accidents happen." he told me. He gently held me in his arms rocking me back and forth. And then he carried me out of the building.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I had laid Kaito down on the bed. I had taken him to the hotel that I was staying at. I smiled watching him sleep. I hoped Kenta never got to him and hurt my theif! I smiled noteing that I called Kaito mine. For awhile I knew that I liked Kaito. He was cute asleep yet he seemed hurt and emotionally torn. I

played with his hair gently. "Don't worry, my theif. I'm here." I soothed and laid down next to him and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Shootings At Heists

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up early and saw Shinichi asleep. I blushed. For awhile I have liked him but due to the fact that he was a detective, I didn't say anything. "I should

do something for him for helping me." I thought and went downstaires and made breakfast for us. I made eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. I was just getting done with the coffee when he came downstaires yauning.

He took a cup of coffee from me, smileing. He sat down and took a few bites of the eggs. "These taste amazeing. You'll make a good wife some day." he said smirking. I turned if possible a brighter shade of

red at that joke. "Hey! You're horrible! At least I...can run faster." I said,smirking.

He rose an eyebrow at me. "Really? Don't you dare challenge me in my own hotel room." Shinichi said, smirking. "It'll be your undoing." I smiled and vanished into thin air, setting off some glitter bombs. I needed some fun for awhile.

I then took off. The run lasted for over an hour. Shinichi had caught me and had me by both wrists now. I smiled, hopeing he never let me go. I also hoped he was the detective that caught me as Kid.

"I won't ever let him kill you, Kaito. Don't worry." Shinichi said, holding me. I sighed and then glanced at my watch. I had a heist tonight and was meeting Jii to plan it. "I have to meet Jii. Thanks for helping me." I told Shinichi.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I got to the bar and saw that Jii was making some coffee and setting out plans for the heist when I got there. I got the supplies that I needed, thanked Jii, and left. I had disguised myself as a business man and was walking around the area.

After awhile, I revealed myself setting off holiday streamers and fireworks. It would be Christmas soon so I had used Green,gold and red with my confetti and other things today's heist. I also changed the dyes to match the holiday theme.

I got the jewel and ran towards the roof where I usually meet Shinichi when...the worse pain that I ever felt hit me. I climbed to the location of me and Shinichi's usualle meeting spot(the roof)and waited. Blood gushed from a bullet wound in my side.

"Now I got rid of the worse magician! The killer, Kaitou Kid!" laughed Kenta aiming his gun at my face. I winced in pain and suddenly the door slammed open and Takagi and Shinichi stormed over.

"Kenta, you are under arrest for multiple murders...and apparently attempted murder." Takagi said. I then remembered his girlfriend Sato was a fan of mine. He gave me a reassureing smile as he lead Kenta away. "This is an unfair advantage. I'm not taking you with me, Kid. You're free to go."

he said in a whisper. Shinichi bent over and patched my bullet wound up. "Nakamouri-keibu now knows your identity. Apparently he knew the whole time." Shinichi said.

I then remembered how angry he was with Shinichi for shooting a gun at the clock tower heist and a bunch of other incidents. "Should of known." I said. Shinichi gently helped me up. "How about I stay with you for awhile. Ok?" he suggested. I nodded my head. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Now Together

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi was a regular visitor at the hospital. Soon we began dateing. It was after...

-Flashback-

He had a new case and was going to leave soon. "Good night Kaito." he said. I smiled. "Good night." I said. Then he leaned over and captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Good night and I will always love you and want you to be my theif." he said softly, playing with my hair.

I smiled. "I want to be yours, Shinichi." I responded. He smiled at this.

-End of Flashback-

Nakamouri-keibu and Aoko also visited. "Glad you're safe, Kaito-kun and it's not your fault. Toichi didn't raise you to feel that guilt after every failure did he?" Nakamouri-keibu asked me. "No." I answered. "Good. Then I expect a nice fun chase during the next heist!" he said, ruffleing my hair causing Aoko to giggle.

He then turned to Shinichi to yell at him about weapons. Apparently he didn't forget about the clock tower heist.

Aoko smiled at me. "I should've known you would try something after what happened to your father. Glad you have Kudo-san...Just like I have Akako." she said. I had remembered how angry the witch was during the ski resort trip when Aoko and I were paired together. Our teacher was against gay couples both Aoko and I are gay. We had pretended to be a

pair at the time.

-Flashback-

"Do you like her?" Akako asked. "I like someone from Beika, Akako. We're just a pair so the teacher doesn't bother us." I explained. Silence and then. "We should go on our own ski trip and you can ski with Aoko all you want. She does need the lessons and you are good enough to teach her." I suggested. Akako smiled. "Thanks Kaito and don't worry about Kudo-san."

she replied. I smiled at her.

-End of Flashback-

Shinichi was now playing with my hair. "Need anything, Kai?" he asked me gently. "Hot chocolate...and can you stay for awhile?" I asked. He gently kissed my lips. "As long as you want." he told me, smileing. 


End file.
